La fête de Kunugigaoka, ou comment être dans la merde à la Nagisa
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Une semaine après la Saint-Valentin a lieu la fête du collège de nos héros. Mais Nagisa se retrouve dans une situations plus ou moins ... Délicate. Comment va réagir Karma ?
**Holà tout le monde ! Voici une suite de « Objectif saint-Valentin : Draguer Nagisa » grâce à l'épisode 9 de la saison 2. Merci à Rin-BlackRabbit de m'avoir encouragée à continuer d'écrire sur du KaruNagi. Donc Rin, envoie-moi un PM après pour discuter un peu, j'ai une idée. )**

 **Bien sûr je ne spoile rien sur la saison 2, même si je pense que tout le monde a vue cet épisode depuis longtemps. Normalement l'épisode là se passe en automne mais je vais le déplacer après la saint-Valentin pour suivre le fil rouge que j'ai instauré précédemment. J'avais envie de refaire l'épisode à ma sauce.**

 **Le pairing est Karma x Nagisa, comme toujours, ce sera du pov de Nagisa, l'anime ne m'appartient pas et désolée d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _La fête de Kunugigaoka, où comment être dans la merde à la manière de Nagisa_

Cela faisait une semaine que la saint-Valentin est passé, une semaine que je vis le parfaite amour avec Karma. Bien sûr, une semaine que Koro-sensei nous espionne dans nos moments et donc ça énerve Karma qui le poursuit avec une dague.

Bref, une semaine de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête du collège, avec la classe nous avions décidés de faire un restaurant avec les produits de la forêt. Sakura et la crèche sont venus nous rendre visite, nous assurant que nous aurons du succès, mais je n'en suis pas si convaincu.

Là actuellement, Karma est partis avec quelque uns de la classe faire une cueillette, alors que moi je fais le service.

Alors que je parlais avec Nakamura, j'entendis une voix qui m'était étrangement familière, nous nous retournons vers la fenêtre pour voir …

\- YÛJI !

\- NAGISA ! Cria le concerné.

\- Attends … Mais oui ! C'est le garçon qui est tombé amoureux de toi cet été ! Me rappela Nakamura.

\- Chut ! Cris pas sur les toits !

\- Salut Nagisa ! Me salut-il avec un grand sourire et des rougeurs sur les joues bien visible.

\- Salut Yûji. Fis-je un peu stressé. Comment as-tu su que j'étais élève ici ?

\- J'ai cherché les noms des touristes sur l'île. Et sur son site officiel, ton école parlait de sa fête.

\- Ah … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Nakamura !? M'exclamais-je en voyant la blonde faire un échange de vêtement, me retrouvant avec une jupe. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là je n'ai jamais autant voulus m'enfuir.

\- T'inquiètes pas c'est la dernière fois ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire sadique.

\- T'avais promis d'arrêter !

\- Il est blindé de thune, non ? Tous les moyens sont bons pour saler la note. Me murmure-t-elle.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ?! Et Karma alors ? Je commençais à paniquer car connaissant Karma, il risque de faire un meurtre. Déjà que lorsqu'un gars de la classe me parle il est hyper jaloux, là c'est encore pire !

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te couvre ! Va ! Le sort de la classe repose sur tes épaules Nagisa ! Elle me met un coup de pied au cul me retrouvant aux pieds de Yûji.

D'un pas nonchalant, j'écarte moi et Yûji loin de mes camarades de classe et des clients. Alors que lui était super content avec un grand sourire, moi je broyais du noir en imaginant comment va réagir mon petit-ami … Je crains le pire.

Nous nous installons derrière un buisson où je le sers personnellement. Et nous entamons la conversation, enfin IL entame la conversation.

\- Je suis bien content d'être venu à cette fête. En plus tu me sers personnellement. Et vu comme t'as proposé qu'on reste à l'écart, tu me donnes des idées coquines.

« La honte ! Mais que va dire Karma s'il entend ça ! S'il te plaît chéri ne vient pas ! » Suppliais-je au plus profond de ma désolation. Le pire c'est que Nakamura écrit tout ce que je dois dire … Mais pourquoi moi ?!

\- J'aimerais que tu goûtes à tout. Lis-je à haute voix.

\- Sans problème ! Pour toi, je mangerai la carte entière !

« Nakamura, tu me le payeras ! »

\- J'ai aussi arrêté le tabac qui fait rire. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Nagisa.

Alors que Hinao ramenée au fur et à mesure les plats de Yûji, Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Mais j'étais décidé à jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

J'entends un bruissement de feuille et je vois une pancarte où il est écrit : « Nagisa, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être avec lui sinon je sers sa tête sur plateau d'argent à ses parents. » Oh oh ….. Karma. Il sort sa tête de manières bien visible en montrant son regard rempli de jalousie.

Je commence à trembler d'angoisse jusqu'à ce que je voie l'uns des assassins armé avec un faisan dans la main. Heureusement que Nakamura trouva vite une phrase pour expliquer ça !

« Tous les assassins sont là ! Vite Nagisa trouve quelque chose à raconter ! »

Je commence à débiter plein de mensonges pour sauvegarder l'image de la classe. Puis il se retourne pour me regarder sérieusement.

\- Nagisa, veux tu sortir avec moi ?

\- Euh …

\- Non.

Là sors Karma avec un regard furieux, merde.

\- Tu es qui ? Demanda Yûji d'un air contrarié.

\- Le petit ami de Nagisa. Il se pointe du doigt d'un regard de défis.

\- C'est vrai Nagisa ? Il se tourne vers moi avec des yeux triste.

\- Eh bien … Oui. Karma me prend alors par la taille comme signe d'appartenance en lui lançant un regard de meurtrier. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je suis un garçon.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Tu persiste en plus.

\- Tu veux vérifier. Sort Karma.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Lui dis-je outré.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Il commença à partir.

\- Attends ! J'ai menti, alors laisse-moi te rendre ton argent !

\- Pas la peine. Je me sens comme un idiot. Je rentre chez moi.

Je le vois s'éloigner en baissant la tête. Je soupire de soulagement mais ça me fais mal de lui briser le cœur comme ça. Je sens soudainement les mains de Karma me caresser les hanches de manières possessives, son souffle chaud parcoure la peau de mon cou, me donnant des frissons. Il déposa petit à petit des baisers papillon sur ma peau, faisant augmenter ma chaleur corporel.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas chéri, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on t'approche. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je sais. Mais j'y peux rien si Nakamura m'a obligée.

\- Hmm … Je vais aller la voir. Il se sépara de moi et se dirige vers le resto entouré d'une mauvaise aura.

\- Karma ! Reviens ! Je lui prends le bras le faisant pivoter vers moi.

\- Nagisa … Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire plus et je l'embrasse fougueusement devant tout le monde. Notre baiser devint intense, j'entendais des chuchotements venant des clients mais je m'en foutais. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compté. Nous entendons les gens de la classe nous siffler de bonheur et un appareil photo se fit entendre, nous tournons la tête vers Koro-sensei déguisé.

\- Ah … Que c'est beau la jeunesse ! Déclare-t-il un peu rose.

\- Koro-sensei, puis je vous tuer ? Demande Karma en sortant son couteau anti-Koro.

\- Karma ! Pas devant tout le monde ! Nagisa aide moi !

\- Chéri, ont essaye de lui couper les tentacules. Demandais-je sans prêter attention à notre professeur.

\- Mais avec joie mon amour. Me sourit-il.

\- Les enfants, s'il vous plaît.

Sans pitié nous nous jetons sur lui en essayant de lui couper une ou deux tentacules. Nous le poursuivons jusque dans la forêt ou nous perdons sa trace. J'entoure mes bras autour du cou de Karma, plongeant mes yeux bleus dans ses yeux or. Il me serre par la taille pour me maintenir sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je t'aime. Lui murmurais-je.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Me répondit-il.

Sur ces mots d'amour, nous nous embrassons tendrement. Même si la fin du monde doit arriver maintenant, je ne le lâcherai pas.

 **Fiou ! Terminé ! Je suis contente du rendu final.**

 **Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review sera la bienvenue.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
